Love is Worth It
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "The Locked Door," by Pat2Trivia4Me. On his daughter's wedding day, Niles realizes just how lucky he and his family are. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Thanks to Pat (**Pat2Trivia4Me**) for writing "The Locked Door," not to mention dedicating it to me! It took almost no time to see it could be continued, and thankfully I was given permission. This is what I came up with, and I hope it lives up to the original!

Daphne watched the door anxiously. Why were they late? She could remember another wedding day when the bride didn't show up because..._no_, she told herself. She couldn't relive that now. Just as she began to really worry, the doors opened up. In walked Niles, looking handsome as ever in his tux. Lynda wore her bridal gown. Both smiled at the crowd as if nothing were wrong.

The applause was deafening as they walked down the aisle. Niles was grateful for the tight hold Lynda had on his arm. He wasn't sure which of them was in greater danger of falling. His daughter was obviously nervous about the wedding, but Niles still could not believe he was giving her away. How was this happening? Wasn't it just yesterday she was his little girl?

Somehow or other, they reached the end of the aisle, and Niles knew he would have to let her go, both literally and figuratively. He turned to Lynda. Once again, he was amazed at how she looked. "You look beautiful. Just like your mother." Niles could feel tears forming as he kissed her cheek.

"Thanks, Daddy," Lynda whispered back.

The priest looked at them, trying not to show how relieved he was. "Who gives this bride away?"

"Her – her mother and I do," Niles replied. His voice broke. They had rehearsed all of this last night. Somehow it was so much easier then.

"Very well," the priest replied, smiling reassuringly at him.

Niles nodded in response. He knew it was time for the couple to say their vows, which meant it was his cue to take his seat beside Daphne. He was suddenly very grateful he didn't have to stand up here the whole time. He knew he could never do it. He quickly made his way to a nearby pew and sat down next to his wife.

"You look very handsome," Daphne said.

"Thank you," Niles replied, kissing her. He knew they were supposed to be watching the wedding, but Niles could never look at anything else when Daphne looked like this. "You look beautiful, too." He smiled at her. "As always."

Daphne squeezed his hand, giving him a silent thank you. "What happened? I was beginning to get worried."

"Well, someone was a bit scared, but I managed to talk her through it," Niles grinned.

"You're such a good father," Daphne replied. "I know this isn't easy for you, either."

"No father enjoys giving his daughter away. But I did it." Niles grinned again proudly.

"Just think, in a few years, you may have to do this all over again," Daphne said, nodding at one of the bridesmaids. It was Lynda's younger sister, Jane.

Niles sighed. He couldn't bear the thought. "I hope it isn't anytime soon. I barely got through today." He laughed nervously.

Daphne smiled at him sympathetically. "You'll get through it again, no matter what. You love those two girls more than anything."

Nodding, Niles took Daphne's hand. "It's because they're both so much like you."

Tears formed in Daphne's eyes. "Thank you." After kissing Niles once more, she glanced over at where David sat, just behind them. He hadn't been asked to be in the wedding, but he was here, right alongside his girlfriend. Daphne remembered when he was small. David was so much like his father in so many ways. And though Daphne had very close relationships with both her daughters, David was her little boy. She understood completely how Niles felt about his girls.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." The priest's words brought Niles and Daphne's minds to the present.

"I missed the entire wedding," Niles said sadly.

"I'm sure Lynda won't mind. You did your job. And look how happy she is." In front of the altar, Lynda and her husband were sharing a passionate kiss.

Niles couldn't help smiling. His daughter was definitely in love. "I'm glad she's found a man who loves her the way I love you."

Once again, Daphne glanced back at David, who was sharing a similar kiss with his girlfriend. "I think all our kids have seen how you treat me, and they've learned from it. We're so lucky, Niles."

"I've considered myself lucky ever since that day in the Winnebago." Even now, Niles could picture how Daphne looked when she finally gave in to her feelings. Even though she wore a bridal gown from a wedding she'd chosen to run from, Niles had never seen her look more beautiful.

"You know, I've never regretted the choice I made," Daphne said. "All of this lets me know I was right," Daphne gestured around to the church and everything around.

Niles was about to thank her once again, but he noticed that most of the crowd in the room was gone now. The new couple was still here, though. Niles' little girl was approaching her parents. He knew he would have to offer his congratulations, even though he would give anything to turn the clock back a few years. He knew that was impossible. But Lynda looked so happy right now, and it was clear Daphne felt the same. Suddenly, looking at his wife, Niles saw things from a new perspective. _I've had a chance to experience true love. Most people never get this. But my children will. If they can be even half as happy as I've been all these years, it'll be worth it. _

**The End**


End file.
